The Last Night
by stephi-247
Summary: SasuNaru Songfic to The Last Night by Skillet. "This is the last night you'll spend alone." T for 2 bad words and implied mature themes.


**A/N:**_ Hey guys. I'm obsessed with this song atm, so you get a song fic instead of an update =] haha. Hope you like it alright. Review desu ka?_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the lyrics which have been placed in italics. They belong to skillet, and are from the song last night. The characters in this story are owned by kishimoto masashi. Apart from that, the rest is mine =]_

* * *

_**You come to me with scars on your wrist**_

_**You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this**_

Sasuke stood in his doorway looking out at Naruto, head bowed, blonde hair falling in his unusually dull eyes. Sasuke bit his lip, taking a deep breath before stepping out to his comrade, closing the door behind him. He could tell by the bandages that next time he saw them off, there would be a few new scars added to the collection that the blonde had been gathering over the years.

_**I just came to say good bye**_

_**I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine**_

_**But I know it's a lie.**_

Naruto instinctively took a step backwards, trying to distance himself from the Uchiha. "No, no, don't worry, i was just coming to say good bye and-" Naruto took a shuddering breath, trying to hold back tears he was wanting to cry. "I really didn't want to cry" he whispered as tears began to fall down his face. "I'm sorry. I'm fine."

Sasuke shook his head, stepping closer. "No you're not. Stop pretending."

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone**_

_**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**_

_**I'm everywhere you want me to be.**_

Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair as he cried. "Come on, you can stay with me, I don't think you should be alone whilst you're like this." He pulled Naruto's head up to face him. "It's okay. I'll be wherever you need me to be."

_**The last night you'll spend alone,**_

_**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,**_

_**I'm everything you need me to be.**_

Sasuke pulled him to his chest, arms held tightly around his blonde. "Please don't let go." Naruto whispered.

"Of course i won't." the raven answered. "I'll do anything you need to stop you feeling like this."

_**Your parents say everything is your fault**_

_**But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all**_

"It just gets too much sometimes." Naruto murmured into his chest, self conscious as always in these situations.

"Don't listen to them. Its not your fault that Kyuubi was sealed inside you. They don't know the real you that i get to see. You're not a demon. You're the most amazing shinobi i've ever met"

_**I'm so sick of when they say**_

"_**It's just a phase, you'll be okay, you're fine"**_

_**But I know it's a lie.**_

"I've tried to talk to Tsunade, and Kakashi, but they just tell me that i'm strong, and i'll grow past it, and that i'm fine."

"Fuck them." Sasuke told him. "You're not fine, and don't need that kind of shit. I'm here for you if you need me."

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone**_

_**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**_

_**I'm everywhere you want me to be.**_

Sasuke opened the door, turning back, looking deep into Naruto's eyes, wordlessly gesturing him to follow. With a deep breath, Naruto stepped forward, walking into the house in front of Sasuke.

_**The last night you'll spend alone,**_

_**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,**_

_**I'm everything you need me to be.**_

_**The last night away from me**_

Naruto laid down on Sasuke's bed, Sasuke collapsing next to him, sliding his arms around his waist, pulling Naruto to his chest. He whispered comforting words to the blonde, who had started to cry again. "It's okay Naruto. I won't let any of them hurt you anymore."

_**The night is so long when everything's wrong**_

_**If you give me your hand I will help you hold on**_

_**Tonight,**_

_**Tonight.**_

Naruto barely calmed all night. The normally carefree happy blonde seemed to have lost all hope and faith in the world. Too much had gone wrong for him for anything to feel right anymore. Sasuke slid his hand from the blondes stomach to his chest, gently grasping one of his hands. "Never let go Naruto."

The blonde could tell, even in his thought hazed mind, that Sasuke wasn't talking about his hand.

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone**_

_**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**_

_**I'm everywhere you want me to be.**_

As the sun began to rise, Naruto finally fell asleep, feeling as though, for the first time in as long as he could remember, that he wasn't alone. Before he did, he turned to face Sasuke, offering him a weak smile, and a timid thank you, before his eyes finally closed, his body giving into exhaustion.

_**The last night you'll spend alone,**_

_**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,**_

_**I'm everything you need me to be.**_

Sasuke smiled as he watch him sleep. That was the first genuine smile he had seen adorn Naruto's lightly tanned skin in years. He held him tighter, finally willing to allow himself to sleep.

_**I won't let you say good bye,**_

_**I'll be your reason why.**_

_**The last night away from me,**_

_**Away from me.**_

Sasuke knew from then that Naruto was getting better. Every time Naruto said good bye to him after that, he never worried, because he knew that he didn't mean it the way he had that night. He also knew, deep inside him, that he was the reason the blonde wouldn't give up anymore.

That was the last night Naruto spent alone.

**A/N: **_-vomits- cliché much? Laaaaaaame. Review anyway? You can flame me if you really want. But please no copyright shit. The song is NOT mine. I'm not taking any credit for it __


End file.
